Family First
by Caskett092313
Summary: A quick insight in what life is like for former Very Special Agent Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo Jr. and his now 15 year old daughter, Tali; years after Ziva had been killed by Trent Kort in the Season 13 finale "Family First".
1. Chapter 1

It was the one thing that she to had lived with since she was two years old. Ever since the day that she had survived the explosion at the farmhouse in Tel -Aviv that her mother had inherited. She had grown up knowing that her Saba had died a year before she had been born. She also knew that her Ima had done everything she could to keep her safe in the explosion. For the past thirteen years, Tali had been plagued with reliving that day when the late former CIA Agent Trent Kort had robbed her of her mother by extension of a hired assassin bomber in her dreams.

Every night, Tali would wake up in her bedroom of the Parisian apartment she lived in just when she had been found by the Mossad. Just as he had every night for the past thirteen years, Tony had gotten up and gone to Tali whether he was asleep or still up. Later in the day they would be joined by Senior before the three of them flew back to the States to see Gibbs which meant they were also going to see everyone else from NCIS.

"It's alright Tali, I'm here. You're safe." Tony said.

Tony knew full well what his daughter had been dreaming about.

"This needs to stop, Aba. Thirteen years of reliving that night is getting old." Tali said as she sat up in her bed.

Every time he had looked at his fifteen year old daughter, Tony had first seen Ziva and then he had seen the Star of David necklace that had once been Ziva's that he had given to Tali years before. On the bedside nightstand was the framed picture of Ziva and Tony straddling the rented Vespa they had when they had been in Paris way back when to bring a whistleblower back to the States for an NCIS case. That picture was the last thing that Tali saw every night before she closed her eyes.

"Maybe you should talk to Gibbs' therapist when we get back to the States." Tony suggested with an air of apprehension.

Over the years, Tony had seen how much of his late girlfriend was in their daughter. As Mossad Director Orli Elbaz had said back in 2016, Tali had inherited her looks from her mother and inherited her father's eyes. Besides those things, everything else about Tali was Ziva, Tali took after her mother when it came to talking about things.

"I'm not talking to a therapist, Aba."

"Why not? You just said that you were tired of reliving the night that we lost your Ima."

"Yes I did, but you should know that after all this time I'm just like her." Tali said.

"Oh I know. Now let's see if you can fall back asleep."

Tali made a face as she settled back under the covers. Tony would stay with his daughter until she was fast asleep and he saw that everything was okay.

As Tony waited for Tali to fall back to sleep, he pulled his phone out after he sat down in one of the chairs that was in the bedroom. With a few taps was an old picture of Ziva from when they had been in Paris to pick up the whistleblower, the same exact picture he had shown to Ziva when they had gotten back to the Navy Yard. It was in that moment as he stared at the picture on his phone that he had edited to black and white that Tony recalled their conversation.

 _Why did you just lie to McGee?_

 _Why did you lie to Nora?_

 _Nora was right._

 _Found my favorite picture, and it's the only one with someone in it._

 _Very French New Wave, don't you think?_

 _Maybe._

 _I think it would look better in black and white._

"Our girl is growing up fast, Ziva. Wish you were here with us."

Like Tali, Tony knew full well that Ziva was watching over them just like all of the other loved ones they had lost over the years due to the job. With that both Tony and Tali were fast asleep in Tali's bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours after Tali had woken up in the middle of the night from her nightmare, things were fully underway as Tony and Tali had breakfast before they put the finishing touches on all of their suitcases. They both knew that Senior would be there soon for their nearly 8 ½ hour flight to DC. It wasn't long before they both heard a knock on the front door of the apartment.

"That should be Senior." Tony said to his daughter.

Tali got up from her seat to let her grandfather in. Right around Tali's thirteenth birthday, Tali had adopted the same sense of fashion her mother had back in 2005 on the day that her mother first walked into the squad room following Kate's death.

"Hey Nonno, come on in. We're almost ready to go." Tali said as she opened the door.

"Well hello, Tali. Every time I see you; I am still awed by the beauty you inherited."

Tali smiled as her last memory of her mother from when her mother was alive played in her mind. That memory of Ziva had prompted Tali to remember the woman who was responsible for bringing Ziva into Tony's life as well as the lives of everyone else at NCIS twenty-six years before.

"Thank-you Jenny." Tali said under her breath as Senior was saying hello to Tony.

It was then that Senior had a puzzled look on his face.

"Who's Jenny, son? A new girlfriend?"

Tony shook his head as Tali cleaned up from breakfast. "No Dad; Jenny isn't a new girlfriend."

"Jenny was the Director of NCIS after Kate died and after former Director Morrow switched agencies; Nonno." Tali started to explain.

"She was one who was responsible for getting Ziva away from Mossad twenty-six years ago." Tony continued.

"Jenny was family."

After that the DiNozzo men and Tali, left the apartment to make their way to the Charles de Gaulle airport. Once the trio was past customs and the security check, they found the terminal that their flight was going to be.

"Aba, can we call Gibbs?"

"Sure."

Within seconds of getting the okay from her father, Tali had her iPhone dialing Gibbs' phone.

"Yeah, Gibbs." the gruff voice of Leroy Jethro Gibbs said over the phone.

"Wow, sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the boat this morning. Or was it the wrong side of the latest thing you're building in the basement." Tali said in Russian.

"Was that Russian?" Senior asked.

"Yes it was."

Senior was floored at that point.

"Tali is multi-lingual like Ziva was."

As Tali listened to Gibbs, she pulled the mouthpiece of her phone away for a brief moment.

"Mom spoke ten languages fluently, I speak twelve."

Senior smiled as his granddaughter returned to her phone call.

"So where are we staying when we get back to the States?" Senior asked.

"The same place we always stay at, Dad."

"Bet Gibbs is happy with that."

"You do what you have to for family." Tony replied.

Shortly after that, Tony jumped on his daughter's phone to talk to Gibbs for a moment. Apparently Gibbs was about to leave his place to meet the team at a crime scene in Chevy Chase.

"Make yourselves at home when you get in DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"Front door still unlocked, Boss?"

"Yeah."

Tali overheard Gibbs' response.

"Somethings never change." Tali commented.

After that the phone call was over and the trio waited for their flight to come in.


	3. Chapter 3

Eight and a half hours later; the trio had landed at Dulles International Airport and they had gone down to the baggage claim after they had cleared everything that they had to once they had returned to the States. Senior had arranged for a car service to take them to Gibbs' house. Once they were at Gibbs' house, both Tony and Senior unpacked their suitcases.

"Aba, Aba." Tali called.

"Yes Tali?"

"I'm going to unpack later, I want to go over to the Navy Yard to see Abby and the others."

"Okay, Abby is going to be the only at NCIS since Gibbs and the team are at a crime scene." Tony said.

"I know that. I figured Abby and I could hang out for a bit until the team gets back."

With that, Tali asked the driver of the car service to take her to the Navy Yard. A bit later after the ride over to the Navy Yard from Gibbs' house, Tali had gone through the security check in the lobby of NCIS and had gotten her visitor's badge from the agent who was manning the security check. Once that was out of the way, Tali rode the elevator to the floor that Abby's lab resided on.

"Knock, knock." Tali said as she tapped on the door frame of Abby's lab when she had gotten to it.

"Tali." a startled Abby said when she saw the teen standing in the doorway.

"Looks like I still got it."

"You definitely do. What are you doing here? Where's your Dad?"

"We came for a visit. As for Aba, he's back at Gibbs' with Nonno."

The two ladies then spent some time catching up before they made the rounds between Autopsy and the squad room. When Abby assumed that Ducky and Palmer were back from the crime scene she video called them over one of her devices in the lab. Tali was standing off to the side away from the camera.

"Did you guys bring the body in yet?" Abbey asked.

"We were about to." Palmer replied.

"Why Abby?" Ducky inquired.

"I've got someone here that wants to see you guys."

With that, Ducky gave the all clear before the video call ended. Tali's presence at NCIS was a surprise to say the least. No one at the agency but Gibbs had known about the visit. While they waited, Palmer voiced how odd he found Abby's call.

Seconds after the call, Abby and Tali were outside of Autopsy. After Abby's announcement when she had walked into Autopsy; Tali came in.

Both Ducky and Palmer were surprised at how much of their late friend was in the young lady standing before them. During Tali's stop in Autopsy, Gibbs dropped by.

"Well it's about time you came to see me." Tali said.

Gibbs gave her a look while both Abby and Palmer looked a bit puzzled. Ducky on the other hand a smile on his face.

"She speaking to him in Russian." Ducky said.

"I forget that she is multi-lingual like Ziva…"

"Like Ziva was." Abby said correcting Palmer said.

After a while when Gibbs headed back up to squad room Tali followed him as Abby went back to her lab. On the elevator back up to the squad room, Gibbs got a call from Vance telling him to come up to his office. Tali went with Gibbs up to Vance's office. Vance was just as surprised as Abby, Ducky and Palmer had been when they first saw Tali. As Gibbs briefed Vance, Tali sat down at the conference table with a glass of ice water within the office that once belong to both of the agency's late directors.

"It's good to see you again, Tali." Vance said.

Tali nodded. "The feeling is mutual, sir."

Gibbs and Tali left the Director's office to make their way down to the squad room as they had originally intended to do after Autopsy.

"Look who I found wandering the hallways." Gibbs said as he and Tali came into the squad room.

When the team had seen Tali, they had all gotten up from their desks and their work to say hello to her. Besides Gibbs, McGee was the only one in the squad room at the moment who really appreciated having the teen there since they had been close to Ziva. Tali hung out with Gibbs and the team for a bit before Tony came to retrieve his daughter. Of course when Tony came to the agency there was another round of greetings exchanged before father and daughter left the agency.


	4. Chapter 4

"So where are you guys off to now?" McGee asked.

Tony and Tali were getting ready to leave. Tali was saying her goodbyes as her father waited for her. Gibbs shook Tony's hand while Tony waited.

"We're going to stop by to say hi to Kate and Jenny before we head back to Gibbs'." Tali answered.

"Didn't they pass away years ago?" Reeves asked.

There was silence in the bull pen after the former MI6 agent's query. Besides Tony; Gibbs and McGee had been through both deaths.

"Yes, Probie. We and the agency lost them." Tony said.

"Just like we lost Ima."

Reeves nodded. As the agents returned to their work, Tali turned to Gibbs and once again she had switch languages.

"So are you coming with us? I know Kate was like a daughter to you just like Abby is and just like Mom was. Jenny was definitely your wife, at the very least she was your work wife."

"Possibly. Depends on how far they have gotten."

In that moment, Tali turned back to the team.

"Sit-rep." Tali said.

The team shared a look before they answered, they even waited to see what Gibbs would say or do. When Tali had demanded a sit-rep it had reminded McGee and Tony of that one time back when Ziva was on the team when Abby had done the same thing as Tali.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Gibbs said.

With that, the team filled Gibbs in. Once he was satisfied with where things were going in the investigation, Gibbs gave Tali his answer.

Since Gibbs drove to the cemetery, the trio had gotten there in no time.

"She's really happy that you came, boss." Tony said as he and Gibbs walked up to one of the two burial plots a few steps behind Tali.

"I can see that, DiNozzo."

Tali had opted to go to Kate's headstone/burial plot first and then over to Jenny's.

"There's no doubt that she puts you in the same grandfatherly category that she puts Ducky and Senior in."

"Mhmm"

Over at Kate's grave, Tali was already talking away to Kate by the time that her father and Gibbs had joined her.

"Look who I got to come with me, Kate…"

Both Gibbs and Tony said hi to Kate. A bit later, the trio headed over to Jenny's grave after goodbyes were said to Kate and Tali told Kate how much the others missed her. Over at Jenny's grave it was the same that it was at Kate's. This time before the trio left, Tali thanked Jenny for getting Ziva away from Mossad and from Eli way back when. She also asked Jenny to say hi to Ziva for everyone. In the split second before they left Jenny's grave, Tali whispered how much Gibbs missed her.

Little did the trio know but they'd have some company from the Big Easy in a few hours' time that day.


	5. Chapter 5

When Tony and Tali had gotten back to Gibbs' house they had pulled up behind a car that had shown up in their absence. The driver remained in the car behind the wheel until Tony got out of the car. Tony smiled when he saw the familiar face.

"What are you doing up here, King?" Tony asked.

"Had to come to see the Director for something regarding a case we have." Pride replied.

"Looks like the Big Easy is treating you well." Tali said.

"And you are becoming more beautiful with each passing day, Tali."

Out of the corner of his eye, Tony saw Senior peeking out of the living room window.

"I think we should take this inside."

With that the trio went inside Gibbs' house.

"Junior, what's going on?" Senior asked.

"Nonno, met NCIS Special Agent Dwayne Cassius "King" Pride. He heads up the New Orleans office and he worked with Gibbs back in the day." Tali said.

"Oh."

"He's family, Dad."

The quartet spend the rest of the day talking until Gibbs came home.

"My brother, it's good to see you again." Pride said when Gibbs came home later that day.

"Good to see you again to, King. Heard you were up here." Gibbs said.

"Had some business to take care with Vance."

After that, Gibbs and Senior said hello to each other before dinner got underway. For dinner that night it was a combination of Gibbs' fireplace grilled steaks and Pride's New Orleans specialty dish.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Tali asked.

"We're all good in here."

Tali went back into the living room to watch the movie Tony had put in for them to watch. As Tali returned to the living room, Gibbs walked over to the refrigerator to grab a couple bottles of beer for his next ingredient for his fireplace steaks.

"She's growing into a fine young lady, Jethro."

"That she is. She reminds me of her mother every time I see her." Gibbs said.

In that moment, Tony went into the kitchen to grab a beer for himself and for Senior.

"Tali is every bit Ziva."

"She's also every bit of you."

"Just the eyes are me, Pride. Everything else about Tali is from Ziva."

For a brief moment after that the three guys watched Tali and Senior in the living room until they were caught by the teen.

"She definitely has Ziva's attitude." Tony said before he returned to the living room

"He's really enjoying fatherhood." Pride commented.

"He definitely is."

After that, Pride and Gibbs returned to cooking dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

That night there were two people within Gibbs' house that couldn't sleep. While Tony, Senior and Pride slept the night away in the bedrooms they had chosen earlier; Tali had a hard time falling asleep that night due to the jetlag and the time change which was just the icing on the proverbial cake since she also had to contend with yet another reliving of the day she lost her mother in her dreams. Now as Tali lay in the same bed that Gibbs' daughter; Kelly had once laid in many years ago, she knew that Gibbs would still be awake and that he'd be down in the basement working on his latest project. So with that set in her mind, Tali got up and went down to the basement.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Gibbs said.

Tali hadn't even started down the basement stairs when Gibbs had said what he did.

"Couldn't sleep. Jetlag, time change and my recurring dream. Besides I knew you'd still be up."

"Well then if you can't sleep, come help."

Gibbs then handed Tali a hand sander.

"Remember, go with the grain of the wood."

"Got it, Boss." Tali said.

Gibbs smirked. "You are your father's daughter, Tali."

The duo worked in silence for a bit before anything was said again. Tali knew the storied history of Gibbs' basement. From the time that Jenny had come back to the house with Gibbs following Kate's death when the team and Gibbs were trying to get Tali's late Uncle Ari for killing Kate. To the time that her own Ima took upon herself to take care of Tali's uncle even if it had been a direct order from Tali's Saba to trick Gibbs into trusting her Ima. Tali knew all of it.

"Hey Gibbs."

"Yeah."

"Who was that teenage kid mowing the grass at Leyla and Amira's?" Tali asked.

"That's Aiden Bergen, he's a good kid."

It was then that Gibbs saw what Tali was thinking of doing the next time she saw Aiden. The thought of Tony dealing with having a teenage daughter that was ready to date especially when that daughter was the spitting image of her late mother, put a smile on Gibbs's face.

"What's so funny?" Tali asked.

"Just picturing your Dad's reaction when he finds out that you're interested in a guy." Gibbs answered.

It was then that Tali got the same image that Gibbs must have had in his mind of Tony freaking out. Like Gibbs, Tali was quite entertained by it. They both figured that Tony would ask Pride for advice on having a teenage daughter who was ready to date since he was the only one that was went through everything that Tony was about to embark on.

"This is going to be entertaining." Tali said with a mischievous look on her face.

Gibbs laughed as the duo returned to working on his latest project.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days after her late night talk with Gibbs, Tali noticed the boy that Leyla hired to mow the front lawn had returned to cut the grass. With the house to herself that morning, Tali seized the opportunity to meet Aiden. So with the plan in place, Tali went over to meet Aiden.

"Can I help you?" Aiden asked when he noticed Tali.

"Yeah sorry, my name is Tali David. I'm friend of the women who live here."

"Oh you know Ms. Shakarji and her daughter?"

"Yes, they're family…"

When the confused look came to Aiden's face, Tali explained things to him.

"Can we go inside or across the street?" Tali asked when she sensed that Aiden was interested in her.

It was clear in the moment that Tali had inherited her mother's way with the opposite sex plus she also had the DiNozzo charm from her Dad and Grandfather.

"Yeah, sure. We can go inside here. Ms. Shakarji is working all day and Miss Amira is away on vacation." Aiden replied.

On the inside, Tali was doing cartwheels as the duo headed inside the house.

Once the duo was inside Leyla and Amira's house, Aiden turned to face Talia. "So what did you want to do, Tali?"

"How about this?" Tali asked as she pushed Aiden back onto the couch in the living room.

Shortly after that, Tali sat down on Aiden's lap before she decided to make-out with Aiden.

"Wow, if I knew three days ago you were this good then I wouldn't have waited to meet you." Aiden commented.

Tali liked the reactions she was getting from Aiden.

"It's only going to get better down the road."

As Tali responded, her phone vibrated when a text came in. Aiden thought that they were going to continue with their make-out session but that wasn't the case.

"Hate to kiss and run, but I got to get back to Gibbs' now before I get busted." Tali said as she kissed Aiden on the forehead while she stuck her phone in her jean pocket.

Aiden was sitting on the couch completely stunned while the young Israeli/Italian/American teen before him got up from his lap.

"Can I at least get your phone number?" Aiden inquired when he found his ability to talk again.

Tali rattled off her phone number as she walked out of the house.

Aiden waited a few minutes before he left the house to return to mowing the front lawn after he had put Tali's name and phone number in his phone.

"Well that was definitely different." Aiden said to himself as he started the mower.

Just as Aiden started to push the mower across the lawn he saw Tali looking out of the front living room window of Gibbs' house from across the street. The two of them shared a smile before Tali blew him a kiss and left the window. Aiden went back to working on the mowing.


	8. Chapter 8

"So what have you been up to today?" Tony asked.

"Oh nothing really, just sat around here all day and kept busy." Tali answered.

In that brief moment between father and daughter, both were gauging the validity of what the teen had said. Tali knew that there was a miniscule chance that her white lie would be okay, but down in her gut there was a lot of doubt. There were times in years past that Tali was able to hoodwink her father and then there were times that she couldn't.

"Really?" Tony said.

It was then that Tali assumed that she had been caught.

"Sources tell me that you ducked over to Leyla and Amira's earlier…"

"I did, I wanted to see Leyla and Amira." Tali said trying to cover her hide.

"Leyla is at work and Amira is away on vacation."

"I know that now. When I got over there, the kid that Leyla hired to mow their lawn told me all of that."

"Mhmm."

Tali could tell that she was only digging herself a bigger hole, like her mother; she was always able to read her father.

"Well from what I heard, you went straight into the house with said kid and didn't come back out until after I text you."

The gag was up.

"Okay, okay; truth is I did go over to Leyla and Amira's earlier to meet Aiden after I got the details on him from Gibbs the other night."

"And?"

"And we went into the house for a few minutes…"

Tali could see the worry and panic in her father's eyes.

"And…?" Tony said.

"Trust me nothing happened, Aba. There wasn't any time for anything to happen. We were only in there for fifteen minutes at the most." Tali stated.

"Tali, you happened in less than fifteen minutes."

"Okay first off, Aba; all of what you just said falls into the too much information category. And secondly, all we did was make-out."

With that, father and daughter went about their own business just as Pride came back from the Navy Yard. That night for dinner, it was New Orleans cuisine. Tony was going to seize the opportunity to talk to Pride about having a teenage daughter who was ready to date and have a boyfriend since Pride was the only one he felt comfortable enough to discuss all of this with. While Tony talked to Pride, Tali was glued to her phone as she texted Aiden.


	9. Chapter 9

Before Pride went back to the Crescent City, it was determined that a trip to see the late Mike Franks. Now Tali had heard the countless stories about Franks over the years from Gibbs mainly but she had also heard stories about the legend from everyone else that knew him. The only thing was that Tali had never gone to Franks' grave. Everyone that knew Gibbs knew that he saw ghosts or at the very least he heard them. So the question on Tali's mind was if Franks was going to be with Gibbs when they had gone to visit.

"You almost ready to go, Gibbs?" Tali called.

"I'm here."

Seconds later, Pride was with them and the trio headed over to the cemetery. Of course, Gibbs was the one who drove them to the cemetery so they got there in record time. From the second they got out of the car, Tali could sense that they had someone else with them.

"He's here with us isn't he, Gibbs?" Tali asked as they made their way to Franks' grave site.

Gibbs nodded. Pride smiled at the fact his late comrade was there with them in spirit.

"You're looking good for your old age, Gunnery." Franks said.

Gibbs chuckled.

"You ain't looking half bad either, Pride."

The trio and Franks' ghost drew closer to the grave site.

"Who's the kid, Probie?"

"Tali David." Gibbs responded.

The teen knew in that moment that Franks had asked about her.

"I'm Ziva and Tony's daughter, Franks." Tali said to the nothingness behind Gibbs when she briefly turned around to face Gibbs.

"DiNozzo and David, really Probie?"

"Yeah, they have a fifteen year old daughter."

Franks' ghost was completely stunned. Since Gibbs knew that Ziva was dead which meant Franks' ghost also knew.

"There is quite a resemblance between mother and daughter. Are we sure she's DiNozzo's kid?" Franks questioned.

In that moment, as they had reached Franks' grave site that Tali somehow had known what Gibbs' late mentor had said to Gibbs.

"Everything about me is my mother, Franks. My eyes are my father's." Tali said this time it was to Franks' headstone instead of the air by Gibbs.

Franks' spirit laughed when he saw Ziva's personality in Tali. After that the trio spent some time at Franks' grave before they returned back to Gibbs' house. When they trio got back to Gibbs', Pride gathered his go bag just as the taxi cab he had called to take him to the airport had arrived out in front of the house.

"Next time, you come down to NOLA; we'll do it up right." Pride said to Gibbs.

"Sounds good, my brother."

"That it does, my brother."

Pride then turned to the DiNozzo's. He first said his goodbyes to Senior before he turned to Tony and Tali.

"It was good to see you again, Pride." Tony said as they shook each other's hand.

"It was. Stay out of trouble, DiNozzo and stay safe."

"I will."

After that exchange, Pride turned to Tali. "Take it easy on your dad, kid. He's still getting use to you being a teenage and all that comes with it."

Tali nodded in response before she spoke.

"Laissez les bon temps rouler." Tali said to Pride.

Gibbs, Pride, Tony and Tali shared a smile as Senior asked what his granddaughter had said. After his inquiry was answered, it was Pride turned to respond to Tali.

"Laissez les bon temps rouler, Tali."

With that, Pride was in the backseat of the taxi cab and was en route to the airport for his flight back to the Crescent City.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days after Pride had gone back to New Orleans, Senior had gone back home to New York while his son and granddaughter were getting ready to fly back home to Paris after they had stopped in Tel-Aviv to visit Ziva so they could tell her how everyone back in the States were doing. Now they both knew that Ziva was likely watching them and everyone at NCIS from a lofty heavenly perch much like Jenny, Kate and Franks had been; but going to visit Ziva was something that Tony and Tali did every year since they laid her to rest all those years ago.

"When is your flight?" Aiden asked Tali.

The two teenagers were hanging out together as much as they could before Tali left.

"Early tomorrow morning at 4am, our first flight is from here to Tel-Aviv." Tali answered.

"If you guys live in Paris, why are you stopping in Tel-Aviv?"

"My Ima is buried in Tel-Aviv just like my Saba."

Now both teens knew that they had one thing in common. That was they each had one parent that was Jewish and the other parent was of another religion. Tali had learned that Aiden's father was Jewish while Aiden's mother was Protestant. Aiden learned early on after their first encounter that Tali's late mother had been Jewish and that Tali's father was one of the Christian religions.

"Okay?" Aiden said a bit confused.

"Whenever we come here to the States, Aba and I stop by Ima's grave site to tell her that we're coming here to see Gibbs and the others. Then on our way back we stop there again to tell her that everyone here says hello since it's hard for them to get away from work and I tell her what we did while we were here."

Hours later, after Tali had promised to keep in touch with Aiden; Tony and Tali were wide awake around 1am to get through everything they needed to get through before their flight took off. Gibbs who had still been awake at the time that his former senior field agent and his honorary granddaughter had gotten up, offered to give them a ride to the airport before he headed into the office that morning.

So it was at Dulles, that Gibbs said goodbye to family once again.

"Take it easy, DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he shook hands with Tony and the two of them shared a brief hug just like they had in Gibbs' basement on the night that Tony had stopped by thirteen years prior to tell Gibbs that he was resigning from NCIS to be a full time parent to Tali.

"Will do, Boss."

It went without saying that anyone who had been a part of Gibbs' team at any time had that added sense of security of the former Marine coming to help them if they ever needed it.

"Oh come on, no head slap for Aba. I was expecting to see the legendary Gibbs head slap before we left." Tali said.

The two men shared a laugh before Gibbs turned to say goodbye to the teen.

"Be good Tali. Keep an eye on him and say hello to your mother for me." Gibbs whispered in Tali's ear as they hugged each other goodbye.

"I will."

Then just before Tony and Tali went through the security check, Gibbs had one last thing to say.

"I owe you, Tali." Gibbs said referring to the Caf-Pow he owed Tali from the card game that they had played one of the nights during the visit.

Tali turned around in her place and looked over to Gibbs. "I'll collect…Jethro."

A smile came to Gibbs' face as he heard a bit of Ziva in Tali when Tali uttered the same words to him twenty-five years earlier as he went on his "Mexican Sabbatical". Even though he had been a bit away from his daughter and Gibbs, Tony could sense what had put a smile on the stoic Marines/Federal Agent's face.

With taken care of, Gibbs left Dulles to get coffee and have some breakfast at the diner before he went into the office as Tony and Tali did what they had to before their flight arrived.

Nearly fourteen hours later, Tony and Tali were making their way to where they had laid Ziva to rest thirteen years ago. The taxi that brought them to their destination waited for them to return so they could return to the airport for their flight to Paris.

"Shalom Ima." Tali said.

Tony stood back to let his daughter talk to her mother when they had reached Ziva's grave site and headstone. When Tali was done, Tony would talk before the two of them headed back to where the taxi was.

"We're on our way back home from our trip to the States. Aba and I had a good time with Gibbs and the team. They all say hello, especially Gibbs and Abby. Everyone is good there and they miss terribly just like they miss Jenny and Kate."

Just as Tali took a break in her sit rep to her mother, Ziva's ghost appeared next to Tony just as Frank's ghost appeared next to Gibbs when Tali had gone to visit Franks with Gibbs and Pride just days before.

Tali kept talking to Ziva's headstone, telling her everything about the trip including everything about Aiden.

"She's growing up into a fine young lady. You're doing a good job with her, Tony." Ziva said.

"It's easy with her and it's all because of you. Whatever you did in those first two years before Orli brought her to me, paid off."

Ziva smiled as they stood there watching their daughter.

"She has a boyfriend now; don't know how I'm going to navigate that especially when I was just getting use to her being a teenager."

"I heard and you'll manage, Tony; just like you always do."

It was then that, Tali was wrapping things up.

"Say hi to Saba, Savta and Aunt Tali for me. Layla tov, Ima."

A bit later the duo was on their flight to Paris.

* * *

In the wise words of Porky Pig from Looney Tunes..."Ble, ble, ble, that's all folks!" This is the end of this NCIS fanfiction, hope you enjoyed it while it lasted.


End file.
